Bratz:Broken Heart Healed
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: Eitan dumps Yasmin and she's heartbroken. Will she find new love or do her and Eitan get back together? Read to find out.


Bratz:Broken Hearted

_"Yasmin," Eitan said. "I'm sorry, but we have to see other people." Yasmin began to cry. "Eitan, please." she said. "I'm sorry." Eitan said before walking away._

Yasmin awoke from her slumber and glanced at the clock. It's eight 'o'clock, Saturday morning, shopping day. Yasmin still had painful memories of Eitan dumping her, for some other girl. She just couldn't move on. Yasmin's mother came in and asked, "Sweetie, are you okay?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered sitting up. "I'm fine, I was just thinking." "About Eitan?" her mother asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered beginning to cry. "I mean, how could he dump me." She collapsed into her mother's shoulder crying. "Sweetheart," her mother said. "It's okay, but you have to try and move on." Yasmin stopped crying and looked at her mom. "I'll try," she said. "But it'll be hard." "Well, here's a start," her mom said. "You can get dressed and go to the mall with your friends, they're downstairs waiting." Yasmin managed to smile and give her mom a kiss. She then saw her three BFF come in, Sasha, Jade, and Cloe. "We didn't wanna wake ya." Cloe said. "So we just watched TV downstairs." Jade added. "Now," Sasha said. "Pretty Princess, get dressed and let's go." "You guys go wait downstairs." Yasmin said waving her friends and her mom away. Her friends and her mom went downstairs and Yasmin took a bath, got dressed, and grabbed her Pretty Princess knapsack. She ran downstairs and her and friends left for the mall.

"Let's check out this store," Jade said. "I want some Phat Farm shoes and Baby Phat tops." "Then let's check it out." Sasha said. The Bratz went into the Runway Ready, their fave store. Yasmin went over to the Ooh La La outfits, Sasha checked out the Reebok shoes, Cloe checked out the Sporty Flair shoes, and Jade went to the Baby Phat section. She happened to look up and spot Eitan with Stephanie, the new girl from school. Jade ran over to Yasmin and said, "Look out the window if you want." Yasmin looked out the window and saw Eitan. The memories of him dumping her came back. She collapsed into Jade's neck crying. Sasha and Cloe saw Eitan too and went over to Yasmin. "It's okay Yasmin." Sasha said. "Just don't think about him," Cloe said. "And he's coming in with Stephanie now so don't look at him." "I just can't do this, I can't get over him." Yasmin said crying. Eitan heard the crying and saw the top of Cloe's head. He went over to where they were and saw Yasmin crying. "She's upset with you." Jade said holding Yasmin. "What did I do?" Eitan asked. "You dumped her," Cloe said. "And she loves you, she would do anything for you." "Yeah," Eitan said. "But you guys-" "No, you listen!," Yasmin shouted with tears streaming down her face. "I loved you and I would do anything for you, but you had to dump me for her." The other Bratz looked at her. They didn't know that she could speak up like that. "Let's get Jade's Baby Phat tops and go." Sasha said glaring at Eitan. Yasmin wiped her eyes and followed Jade. "I'm sorry Pretty Princess." Jade said giving her friend a hug. Yasmin didn't say anything, she just helped Jade pick out tops and then the girls left.

"I was thinking we go to CiCi's Pizza," Jade said. "Anybody else agree?" Yasmin just nodded and Sasha and Cloe said yeah. "Then let's go." Jade said starting to walk. The Bratz went to CiCi's Pizza and sat down. "You okay Pretty Princess?" Sasha asked. "Yeah, I guess." Yasmin said taking a bite of pizza. "This will cheer you up," Cloe said. "Girls night at my house and tomorrow, we can go to the spa." "Yeah." Sasha agreed. "It won't be any fun without you Yasmin." Jade said. "Okay," Yasmin said with a little smile. "I can't turn down my BFF's." Jade then sniffed her spinach pizza. "What are you doing?" Sasha asked her giggling. "Seeing how it smells." Jade answered. The Bratz burst into laughter. "Our Kool Kat is way crazy." Yasmin said. The Bratz ate their pizza and then went to Cameron's house.

"Hey guys," Cameron greeted putting his suitcase in his parent's car. "What's up?" "Nothin'." Jade answered. "Your girlfriend wanted to see you before you left." Yasmin added. Cloe went over to Cameron and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You are so making me not wanna go on this trip." Cameron said. "Hey," Cloe said. "You're only gonna be gone until Monday." "But I love you so much and I don't wanna leave you." "Cam," Cloe said giving him another kiss. "You're starting to get all panicy like me." "I am aren't I." Cameron agreed laughing. Cloe put her arms around his neck and gave him one more big kiss on the lips. He pulled her into a hug and then she and the girls left.

Sunday went by fast and then it was Monday, school day. The Bratz all met at Stiles High. "Man," Sasha said taking off her headphones. "I so don't wanna go through Mr. Del Rio's or Mrs. Stewart's class today." "Neither do I." Yasmin said putting her other books in her locker. "Oh," Jade said. "Mr. Del Rio is cracking down on gum." "We know," Cloe said. "Rhonda, the soccer player, had gum and he caught her and she got detention." Sasha took the gum out her pocket and put in in her jacket pocket in her locker. "Let's head to classes." Sasha said. Yasmin and Cloe went to Chemistry and Sasha and Jade went to math.

"Finally," Cloe said at her locker while getting her history book. "It's time for history." The Bratz were standing around Cloe's locker getting ready to go to class. "Yasmin." a voice said. Yasmin turned around to see Eitan standing behind her. "What?" Yasmin asked as Jade put her arm around her shoulder. "Can we please talk?" he asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "At the Smoothie Bar this afternoon." "Okay." Eitan said as he began to walk off. The Bratzpack went to class. After that was over, they went to their last two classes.

"That chemistry exam was hard." Sasha complained. "Let's head to the Smoothie Bar," Cloe said. "And remember we got your back." "So if you need a shoulder to cry on," Sasha added. "You got us." Jade finished. "Thanks." Yasmin said. The girls walked to the Smoothie Bar. Eitan was there giving out smoothies. "Hey." Yasmin said. "Hey." he said coming from behind the counter. "Yasmin," Eitan began as he and her sat down. "I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me how hurt you were?" "Because," Yasmin said. "You said we had to see other people, and well, I dont' know, I just love you." Yasmin quickly covered her mouth. "That's why I broke up with Stephanie," Eitan said putting his arms around her waist. "I love my Pretty Princess, I can't dump you." "I love you too." Yasmin said. Eitan gave Yasmin the biggest kiss ever on the lips. Her friends were so happy for her. "That's my Eitan." Yasmin said smiling.


End file.
